


Flaws and Virtues

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daydreaming, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Good Uncle Luke Skywalker, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A moment of distraction in Ben, about Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo





	Flaws and Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Attention
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben knew that he was supposed to be listening to his uncle’s lectures. He really was. A responsible Jedi would pay attention, and usually he tried at least. Right now, though, even as Uncle Luke lectured the class on the matter of...whatever it was, something that wouldn’t matter in the long run, Ben couldn’t help but think about Poe, where he was.  
  
He couldn’t help but wonder about how Poe was doing, staying out of trouble. Staying clean, for that matter. People didn’t trust him, apparently, at the Academy — which was unfair, Ben thought, because Poe Dameron was a genuinely good man. He was strong, and brave, and beautiful, and kind, and people thought they could just devalue him, treat him like nothing, just because of a mistake he made when he was sixteen.  
  
(What was with that? It wasn’t like other people were perfect angels from Iego at sixteen. Ben smiled a bit to himself; he was eighteen and definitely no angel from Iego himself. He liked to think he tried, at least)  
  
He should be taking notes. Right now, though, he was wondering about Poe. What he would do once Poe was out of the Academy. How to see him. Things like that. He typed away on his datapad, typing plans for that day Poe would graduate. Taking him out to one of those Yavin restaurants — Ben remembered when Poe had introduced him to different types of Yavin food, and how intrigued Ben had been. (Part of it had been a child’s natural curiosity, part of it had been the fact that Poe was wonderful and Ben wanted to know everything about him) Maybe they’d see a holofilm. Maybe that recent _The Galaxy’s Mightiest Heroes_ holofilm?  
  
Ben couldn’t say.  
  
***  
  
“You weren’t paying attention in class,” Luke said sternly to Ben, once the class dispersed.  
  
Ben winced. “Sorry.”  
  
“No harm done. I couldn’t help but notice that you were worried.”  
  
“About Poe.” Might as well be honest.  
  
Luke smiled. “You’re like an overprotective nexu when it comes to him, aren’t you, Ben?”  
  
Ben sighed. “Guilty as charged. It’s just...I wish there was something I could do. People just think they can judge him for something he did at sixteen. What’s the point? I mean, a lot of people do stuff they’re not proud of at sixteen.”  
  
“You are right,” Luke said. “Still, the path to reintegration into society isn’t instantly forgiveness. Even if you want it to be.”  
  
“Maybe reintegration can make some exception?”  
  
Luke sighed. “I doubt it works that way, Ben.” Then, “I...appreciate your worry for Poe. Your loyalty to him. Sometimes I wonder if it may get you in trouble someday.”  
  
“It won’t,” Ben said, shrugging. (He wondered if he’d ever pull off his father’s shrug one day)  
  
“I hope so,” Luke said. “You’re more like your grandfather than you know, Ben. You’re kind...but you’ve also got a storm in you. You even almost look like him.”  
  
“Almost.”  
  
“He was blond,” Luke said. "But you have similar features.” A beat. “Your grandfather had a mixture of flaws and virtues. I think you’ll embrace more of the virtues...as you get older.”  
  
Ben smiled faintly. He had heard stories about Anakin Skywalker. The Hero With No Fear. Ben wished that he could have the same sort of title. The same sort of courage.  
  
“I can and I will,” he said. “I know it.”


End file.
